


Tear Into Your Soul

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bloodletting, F/M, Not Beta Read, Ritual Sex, Telepathic Bond, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Mallory are twins. They do a little magic to start the Apocalypse.





	Tear Into Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, Vore+Twincest. Buckle up. Italics denote unspoken dialogue. The characters have a telepathic bond. 
> 
> The plot and characters of American Horror Story: Apocalypse belong to Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. The title is from Meg Myers' "Desire." 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

If their mother were still alive, then perhaps none of this would have happened. Perhaps they would have never learned of their father and their true destiny.

They are two halves of a whole. Spawned and sprung from the same womb. They were pulled from their mother with their cords wrapped around each other’s necks—shadow children with one foot in this world and the next. They’re the beast who was promised. Their mother’s ruin and their father’s greatest prize.

They come together now to begin opening the seven seals. When the seams between worlds are split, they will cleanse the earth of the undeserving. Cataclysm is necessary for a new beginning.

Michael stands in mountain pose in the center of the circle. Candle light flickers across his bare form, illuminating the black of his closed eyelids. He feels the tingling of his skin before he smells her. His blood sings as the scent of soft florals and vanilla wafts to him from across the room. “Mallory,” he breathes.

“Brother,” she replies. “I see you’ve started without me.”

He knows she’s close when the heat of her skin radiates to his own. He opens his eyes at the touch of her hand to his cheek. “Time waits for no creature but you, sister.” Michael drinks in the sight of her pale flesh. He appreciates the tuck of her waist and the flare of her hips. “Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes,” Mallory sighs. She drops her hand from his face to grasp his fingers. “It’s time.” Michael leads her in a graceful descent to their knees. Her raspy voice takes up a low chant as he grips a blade resting on the floor. He is steady as he opens his veins, cutting deep and precise. He passes the knife to Mallory and watches her trace the same lines over her arms. Ichor seeps from the lacerations and pools between them.

They’re both chanting now, contralto and baritone reverberating off the walls. They reach a fever pitch and go abruptly silent. Michael’s heart is hammering in his chest, he can feel the breath of the goat-headed god on the back of his neck. He glances at Mallory’s blissful face and meets oil slick eyes. His thoughts scatter like woodland animals in the face of her savage beauty. Michael pulls Mallory to him and takes possession of her mouth. Their kiss is a punishing clash of teeth and lips.

He breaks away to lick the crimson smears he’s left on her cheek. There’s no resistance as he slips into her mind. _You will never be lovelier than you are painted with my_ _blood. _Mallory gasps at the brush of his knuckle along the curve of her breast. _Were it possible, I would merge us back into one being so that we could never be parted_.

Mallory’s voice cuts through his conscious. _How would you do it, brother? _

Michael bears her down to the cool cement of the floor. He drags his hand from her chest to her cunt and trails his fingers along her glistening folds. The mix of metallic-sweet scents has a low growl rumbling in his chest.

He leans down to breathe over the jut of Mallory's hip and his white teeth snap out, biting down hard. _I would devour you. Eat you whole._

Mallory whimpers at the pain of his bite as her hips buck helplessly into the press of his fingers at her entrance. _I would start at your feet so you could watch. So you could play with your rosy tits while I feasted on the meat of your calves and thighs. _The pump of Michael's hand has her juices trickling down his arm. Michael withdraws his fingers and brings her honey to his lips. The taste of iron and peaches assaults his tongue. He groans. _I would bury my face in your delicious cunt and eat my way up through your hot, slick flesh. _

Mallory pants open-mouthed and gazes at him with her own hunger. _I’d let you tear me apart. _

Michael falls on her with a snarl. He pulls her thighs up around his hips and ruts his cock into her mound. _You’d beg to be swallowed. To be swaddled in the heat of my belly. _

When he’s thoroughly coated in her arousal, he moves the head of his cock to her opening and shoves his way into her core. Mallory exhales a scream. Her hands wind their way into Michael’s long hair and grip hard. He arches his spine into the sting and pounds through the squeeze of her walls.

He fucks her hard and fast, ripping raw cries from her throat. An eternity or a moment later, he presses his forehead to the skin of her brow and buries himself to the hilt. _I’d be so full. Glutted on the meal of you, my love. _

Michael scoops his arms around Mallory and sits back on his knees, hauling her into his lap. Slippery arms wrap around his neck as he raises and lowers her on his cock. They are completely bathed in each other’s blood. He tilts his hips and hits a spot that has Mallory’s cunt rippling with her orgasm. The sensation urges Michael into his own release. He sees the candles flicker as he comes deep inside of her.

A hush falls over the room. 

“Ave Satanas,” he breathes.


End file.
